


HTTYS - Timestamp #8

by orphan_account



Series: Training!Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Warming, Cybersex, Fluff (a little bit?), Hand Feeding, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Dean has to leave for a business trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HTTYS - Timestamp #8

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to have them seperated for a while and then some porn and fluff happened and idek what this is. Also I got distracted while writing because I had an idea for another fic but I swear I'll finish this series first even if it kills me.
> 
> Btw, the timestamps are not necessarily in chronological order, I just post them as I write them. (not that there's much of a storyline here anyway lol)

Castiel lies down on the floor and stares at the ceiling. He’s so full. Two empty plates sit on the coffee table in the living room and Castiel is a little bit proud of the fact that the stew and pie he had this evening were some of the best things he’s ever eaten. In the last few weeks he’s gotten incredibly good at cooking but it would be even better if he didn’t have to eat alone.

About five weeks ago, Dean told him that he had to go on a business trip with Ellen and that he wouldn’t be home for nearly three weeks. Since Castiel had to feed himself somehow, he started getting proper cooking lessons from Dean and he has to say they really paid off. The only problem is that he feels lonely. Dean has been gone for almost two weeks and even though they talk on skype most nights, Castiel still misses him.

The only other interactions he has with anyone are when Sam comes over. He’s at the house every other day to bring Castiel groceries and check in that everything’s okay. They never exchange more than a few words before Sam is gone again and Castiel can’t help but think that the house is way too big for one person to live in.

As it is, the best part of his day is when he gets to talk to Dean. After putting away the plates and turning off the TV he grabs the laptop and heads upstairs into the bedroom where he plops down on the bed, laptop in front of him. Dean is usually the one who calls him so he sits and waits, thinking about what might happen tonight. They usually spend some time talking and towards the end of their conversation, Castiel has to fuck himself with the plug he’s wearing while Dean jerks off. After that they end the call, Dean is always sleepy and exhausted and Castiel has to deal with his own problems.

It’s been a frustrating two weeks for him because he’s not allowed to come while Dean isn’t home so every night after their talks he needs some time to calm down before he can go to sleep. Even so, the denial is already getting to him and he keeps shifting on the bed and is just thinking about possible solutions for this problem when a sound from the laptop tells him that Dean is there. He smiles when the other man’s face pops up on the screen.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean is smiling at him and Castiel really wishes he was here right now. “Heya, Cas. Everything still okay at home?”

“I’m fine. And the house is still standing in case that’s what you’re worried about. How’s your trip going?”

Dean sighs and leans back against the headboard. “Same old. Listening to people talk about things and having to endure them telling you that your way of doing something is the wrong way to do it. There are people who are genuinely interesting but sometimes I wish I could just up and go.”

He sighs again and Castiel just nods in understanding instead of answering. There’s silence after that while Castiel still contemplates whether or not he should talk to Dean about the issue of lack of orgasms in the last two weeks.

Sometimes he thinks Dean might be psychic or something because he makes the decision for him. “Something bothering you?”

It’s probably the best opportunity he’ll get so Castiel decides to just go for it and nods. “I need to come. I mean I know I’m not supposed to, but it’s already starting to hurt. I just thought…”

He trails off and bites his lip when Dean starts chuckling. “Well, I can’t say I didn’t expect that to happen. Go to the closet. On top of the box with the toys there should be a black bag. Bring it here.”

Castiel frowns in confusion but gets up without asking any questions. He doesn’t check what’s in the bag and just drops it on the bed before sitting down again. Dean is still smiling when he points at the bag. “You can take it out, y’know.”

Castiel’s first thought is ‘vibrator’. But it’s a lot more curved than the ones they have and has a weirdly shaped tip, so mayb-

“It’s a prostate massager.” Castiel’s head snaps up and he stares at Dean who’s still grinning like the cat that ate the canary. “I bought it just for this occasion to make things a bit easier for you. It even has a vibrating function you can use. If you’re really that desperate to come, you can milk yourself.”

Castiel groans in annoyance. This is definitely not what he wanted but he knows Dean probably won’t let him get out of this one. “Right now?”

He’s not even sure why he asks, given that he’s already getting up again to fetch lube and a towel to put on the bed. When he gets back and tries to get into position so that his ass is facing the laptop, Dean stops him. “Turn around. I want to see your face.”

While Castiel tries to find the angle that will give Dean the best view, Dean is already stripping and a few moments later he’s completely naked. “Now let’s get this show on the road.”

Castiel finally settles on all fours, facing the laptop and just as he’s about to pull out the plug he’s wearing, Dean interrupts him again. “Wait a sec, remember that folder on the laptop that I told you not to open? Do that now, there should be a video just labeled ‘xxx’. Open it, but don’t play it yet.”

Castiel is not sure he’ll like what he’ll see but he clicks on the video anyway. Sadly there’s no thumbnail and so he still has no idea what’s about to happen as he lubes up the massager and replaces the plug with it. Unsurprisingly, it easily reaches his prostate and just the tiniest bit of pressure has Castiel draw in a shaky breath. Dean starts stroking himself to full hardness while he watches.

“Play the video now. And don’t stop with the milking unless I tell you to. Go!”

Castiel clicks the play button before he reaches behind himself with one hand to grab the massager. The angle is a bit awkward but he manages to keep a steady pressure on his prostate as he rubs it gently. Meanwhile, the first moments of the video don’t show anything but then it suddenly cuts to a scene in a bedroom. It doesn’t take long for Castiel to realize that it’s their bedroom and he knows when this was taken. He just had no idea that Dean filmed it.

The surprise must be clear on his face because he can hear Dean laughing but he keeps his eyes on the video, knowing exactly what’s going to happen. He can see himself spread out on the bed and tied down, gagged and blindfolded but with his cock free, while Dean moves the fucking machine into position. Out of the corner of his eye Castiel can see Dean’s smug expression and by the time the machine in the video is turned on he’s already breathing heavily. It’s nothing compared to the moaning coming from the video though, the machine had been turned to the highest setting and Dean had made sure that it hit Castiel’s prostate every time.

Castiel is tempted to look away but he knows Dean wouldn’t like it and so he keeps his eyes on the screen. The only time he does turn away is when he can feel come start dripping from his soft cock and he wants to make sure that everything lands on the towel he laid out before. Milking is still as frustrating as he remembers it to be and having to do it himself doesn’t make it easier to bear.

Castiel is whining and moaning by the time his past self has his first orgasm on screen. He remembers coming three times within an hour and wonders if he’ll get to the end of the video. It’s not likely, considering that he’s already feeling pretty drained even though they’ve just started.

When the camera zooms in on the spot where the machine is steadily fucking into him, Castiel groans and flips the switch on the massager that activates the vibrations. He nearly screams because it feels so good it’s almost painful and seeing himself nearing his second orgasm on screen only makes it worse.

Castiel is vaguely aware of Dean jerking off but it’s not the most important thing on his mind right now, not when he’s still producing a steady flow of come even though his prostate feels sore and abused and he wants nothing more than stop and lie down to catch his breath. The vibrations are driving him crazy, sending fire through his veins, and it’s getting increasingly difficult to hold the massager in place with one hand. He’s just watching his own body writhe on the bed when a loud groan distracts him. Castiel glances at Dean just in time to see him come all over his own chest and he grits his teeth at the frustration of being denied the same pleasure.

Not even a minute later the Castiel on screen experiences his second orgasm and Castiel has to let go of the massager to hold his weight up with both arms, he’s sure he’d collapse otherwise. The thing is still pressing lightly against his prostate and the vibrations are doing their job so Castiel takes a moment to try and get his breathing at least a little under control while he wipes away the tear that started running down his cheek. At least the stream of come has turned into single drops and he hopes that means the whole procedure will be over soon.

Just as he’s about to reach behind himself to grab the massager again, Dean interrupts him. “It’s okay, you can pull it out. I think we’re done for tonight.”

Castiel sighs in relief which turns into a small squeaking noise when he pulls the toy out. He barely has enough energy to stop the video and throw the soaked towel onto the floor but he still blindly reaches for the plug he’s been wearing earlier. It costs some serious effort to put it back in but when he collapses on the bed and looks at the screen, Dean greets him with a smile.

“You were amazing, Cas. I’m almost tempted to do that again when I’m back home.”

Castiel’s shocked look quickly turns into a pout when Dean just laughs at him. “Don’t worry, you know I wouldn’t do that unless you deserved it. And as we both know your behavior is impeccable pretty much all the time.”

He winks and Castiel smiles at him sleepily. “I miss you.”

The words are out before he can stop himself. He didn’t mean to say it but he certainly did mean it. Dean looks a bit surprised but gives him a soft smile in return.

“I miss you too. One more week, okay?”

Castiel nods and when Dean waves at him he returns the gesture before the call disconnects. He slowly closes the laptop and places it on the bedside table before curling up under the covers. One more week. He can do that.

~****~

As it turns out, Castiel isn’t the only one being touch-deprived and when Dean’s finally home they spend pretty much the whole day cuddling. It’s almost as if they’re making up for lost time.

After a short nap on the bed where they tried to get as close as physically possible they have lunch before lazily making out on the couch for nearly an hour. In the afternoon they go for a swim in the pool and later they lie on the grass, curled around each other while the sun dries their skin.

All in all, there’s surprisingly little sex involved and that only changes later that evening when they’re back on the couch, TV turned on but forgotten in the background. Castiel sits on Dean’s cock to keep it warm while they cuddle and share a bowl of grapes between them. Dean always takes one for himself before he holds up one for Castiel and more often than not, he follows it up with a kiss. Not that Castiel minds. Sometimes he tries to be extra seductive when he seals his lips around Dean’s fingers to take the grape from him and even though he can feel Dean’s cock twitch inside of him, it usually just ends with both of them giggling like idiots.

The one time things get a bit more heated it’s through an accident after Castiel bites down on the grape Dean is holding. There’s some of the juice dripping down his chin now and Dean licks it up which quickly turns into kisses before Dean moves lower to take one of Castiel’s nipples in his mouth. He spends a few moments playing with it before he moves to the other one while Castiel gasps above him. Castiel whines a little when Dean pulls away but continues to obediently eat the grapes offered to him.

They manage to get back into their routine of eating, kissing and laughing and it lasts until the bowl is finally empty. After that Dean pulls Castiel into a hug and they wrap their arms around each other, holding on tightly. Castiel doesn’t know how much time passes before Dean starts moving but he gets with the program and rocks his hips in time with Dean’s thrust. It’s slow, gentle and absolutely amazing. They don’t kiss, instead keeping their faces buried in each other’s necks while they move in tandem.

Dean comes eventually with a barely audible moan and Castiel clenches around his cock. He almost forgot how good it felt when Dean came inside of him and he hums in appreciation. Dean pulls out way too soon for his taste but he doesn’t complain when he gets plugged again.

After the TV is turned off, Castiel follows Dean upstairs. He’s a bit sad to see the day end but at least there’s some more cuddling and kissing to look forward to before they go to sleep.


End file.
